Purple & Blue
by Haos -jaiva- Albastru Nebunie
Summary: Luna y Twilight descubren su amor y comienzan un pequeño romance, pero Chrysalis verá en esta relación una oportunidad perfecta para ejecutar sus diabólicos planes... Tags (solo para rellenar el summary): Yuri, Shipping, Fluf & WAFF, Softcore, Femslash. Que lo disfruten...
1. I: Mala Idea

**Hola gente, hoy les traigo un shipfic que me pidieron hace mucho, muuucho tiempo, se trata de Luna y Twilight, espero que les guste.**

**Todos los personajes son propiedad de Hasbro.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO I: MALA IDEA:**

Twilight Sparkle, la nueva princesa en práctica se encontraba en lo que parecía ser Canterlot, pero sólo se reconocía por algunas partes del castillo, pues estaba todo destruido, había una extraña niebla púrpura cubría la ciudad, no se veía nada a más de 10 metros, había escombros regados por el piso y ninguna edificación estaba en pie; unas grandes y profundas gritas se formaban en el suelo, parecían llegar hasta el centro de la tierra, no había ningún poni en los alrededores, sin embargo se escuchaban sollozos y gritos atravesando la niebla; Twilight caminaba asustada por ese lugar, sin saber lo que sucedía y sin saber dónde estaban sus amigas, comenzaba a temer lo peor.

-Hey! Alguien me oye?!- Gritó Twilight, pero sus gritos se perdieron entre los sollozos provenientes de la niebla. La princesa no tardó mucho en deducir que los llantos no eran de ningún poni, sino que era esa misteriosa niebla la que los producía, como un truco.

-Hay alguien aquí?!- Volvió a gritar, pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna.

Twilight comenzó a correr, esperando encontrar a alguien que le explicara qué estaba pasando.

Después de galopar un rato se detuvo, había encontrado a Rainbow Dash, estaba oculta tras los restos de una casa; se veía muy asustada y parecía que hubiese estado llorando.

-Rainbow!- Exclamó Twilight con alegría. Comenzó a acercarse a su amiga.

-No te acerques!- Le gritó la pegaso azul. Twilight se quedó congelada, Rainbow nunca le había gritado.

-Pe... Pero... Rainbow.- Twilight intentó acercarse lentamente.

-Aléjate de ella!- Se escuchó una voz. Twilight giró para ver, era Rarity, quien se acercaba cautelosamente, junto con las demás chicas que aparecían desde atrás de la niebla, todas se acercaban muy lentamente, temerosas y con los ojos llorosos.

-Chicas, qué les pasa? Por qué me ven así? Acaso creen que yo hice todo esto?- Preguntó Twilight, mas ninguna de sus amigas le respondió.

De pronto el suelo comenzó a temblar y las chicas salieron corriendo del lugar.

-Chicas! Esperen!- Gritó Twilight Sparkle, pero no fue escuchada, sus amigas habían desaparecido en la niebla.

Unos pasos se comenzaron a escuchar, Twilight intentó ver de donde venían; divisó una silueta que se acercaba.

-Quién está ahí?.- Preguntó.

La silueta atravesó la niebla, dejándose ver; Era una alicornio, muy similar a Luna cuando era Nightmare Moon, pero más pequeña y de color lila y púrpura, era ella misma, Twilight, pero corrompida.

-Eres... yo?- Preguntó Twilight.

-Así es.- Le respondió el ente.

-Pero tú... tú hiciste todo esto.

-NOSOTRAS hicimos todo esto, Twilight.

-No, no puede ser, es imposible! Esto no está pasando, no puede ser real!- Exclamó Twilight, su alter ego maligno sólo le sonrió de lado, dejando ver unos grandes colmillos como de lobo.

-Pequeña Twilight, te darás cuenta, de que esto es algo muy real...- La criatura le lanzó un rayo de su cuerno a Twilight, quien no tubo tiempo de reaccionar y recibió el golpe de lleno; salió volando y rodó por el piso, atravesando las pocas murallas que aún no caían y deteniéndose a varias cuadras de distancia.

Twilight intentó ponerse de pie con todas sus fuerzas, pero no lo logró, tenía gran cantidad de huesos rotos, le dolía mucho la cabeza, se sentía mareada y tenía un desagradable sabor a tierra y sangre en la boca.

-Di tus últimas palabras, Twilight Sparkle!- La corrompida alicornio voló hacia Twilight para darle el golpe final, pero un rayo le cayó desde el cielo y la nueva "Nightmare" se evaporó; En ese momento la niebla se fue y Canterlot estaba como siempre, Twilight dejó de sentir dolor, abrió los ojos y vio que todo estaba como debía estar, y la Princesa Luna estaba parada justo enfrente de ella.

-Princesa Luna? Qué acaba de pasar? Me morí?- Preguntó Twilight. Luna soltó una leve risita.

-No, Twilight, no estás muerta, sólo tenías un mal sueño.- Dijo la Princesa Luna.

-Esto es un sueño?- Decía Twilight mientras miraba confundida en todas direcciones.

-Así es.

-y cómo es que tú estas aquí?

-Debo estarlo, soy la princesa de la noche, es mi deber.

-Espera, me dices que, puedes entrar a los sueños de todas aquí en Equestria? Algún secreto interesante sobre alguien?

Luna sonrió. -No soy una intrusa, no me gusta husmear en los cerebros de nadie, sólo entro cuando tienen pesadillas y necesitan ayuda, y al parecer ahora llegué justo a tiempo.

-Si, eso parece.- Twilight sonrió tímidamente. -Pero cómo sé que eres la verdadera tú, o eres simplemente otra de las creaciones de mi sueño?

-Eso pregúntamelo cuando despiertes, primero lo primero, dime, ¿Qué era esa cosa que te atacó?

Twilight se rascó el mentón y pensó, intentando recordar a ese monstruo...

-Era muy parecido a ti, pero en tu forma de Nightmare Moon, más pequeña y con la crin púrpura, era yo, pero... mala...

-Te viste a ti misma, corrompida? mmm, raro, no te estarás volviendo malvada, o si?

-No claro que no.

-Bien, creo que tu problema es que hay algo que sientes que tienes que hacer, pero temes hacerlo por las consecuencias que habrían, cierto?.

Twilight bajó la mirada pensando en qué podría ser eso que le había mencionado Luna.

-Te dejo para que pienses...- Le dijo Luna.

-Espera! No!- Gritó Twilight, pero Luna ya se había ido.

Twilight se despertó de golpe, estaba en su habitación en Canterlot. _"Por qué estoy aquí?"_ Pensó algo angustiada, pero se relajó al recordar que se hospedaría en la capital de Equestria durante una semana para supervisar los preparativos de la Gran Gala del Galope. La alicornio miró hacia todos lados, aún estaba oscuro así que volvió a dormir, ya en la mañana hablaría con Luna.

A la mañana siguiente, Luna y Celestia charlaban en el salón principal del castillo, Twilight entró silenciosamente en el lugar.

-Luna, quisiera hablar a solas contigo un momento.

-Emm, claro; con permiso hermana.- Dijo Luna, y ambas salieron del lugar. Mientras Celestia se quedó sola en el gran salón.

-Mmm... "Luna"...?- Susurró para si misma Celestia. _"Desde cuándo estas dos se tutean?"_ Pensó.

Luna y Twilight caminaban en los jardines al exterior del castillo.

-Supongo que quieres hablar sobre tu sueño de anoche.- Dijo Luna.

-SI! Sabía que eras la verdadera tú!.- Exclamó alegremente Twilight.

-Tu reacción me dice... que has soñado conmigo antes, no es así?

Twilight se petrificó, bajó la cabeza y no sabía a donde mirar.

-Bueno, supongo que si.- Le dijo la princesa de la noche.

-Bueno.. pues yo emm...

Luna rió ante el nerviosismo de Twilight.

-Relájate Twilight, después de todo, somos amigas, no?

Twilight alzó la mirada y le dedicó una gran sonrisa a Luna.

-Y has pensado en nuestra charla de anoche?

-Si.

-Resolviste ya el problema?

-Estoy en eso, es que, es algo... complicado.

-Por?

-Es... una especie de confesión.

-Has hecho algo malo?

-No!

-Entonces?

-Mira, no creo que te lo pueda decir ahora, y por favor, no te metas en mi cabeza para averiguarlo.

-Oye yo jamás haría eso.

-Gracias.- Dijo Twilight con una sonrisa. -Mira, te prometo que te lo diré todo, solo dame algo de tiempo para hallar la forma de decirlo.

-En serio es algo tan malo?

-No es algo malo! ...espero; como sea, nos vemos!- Twilight activó su cuerno y desapareció del lugar.

-Nos vemos, mi pequeña poni.- Dijo en un susurro la Princesa Luna.

Luna regresó al castillo y se encontró de frente con Celestia.

-_"Luna, quiero hablar contigo"_- Dijo Celestia, intentando imitar la voz de Twilight.

-Está todo bien?- Preguntó Luna confundida.

-Por qué Twilight te trata de "Tu"?

Luna solo sonrió.

-Qué pasa hermanita? Celosa de que ella me tenga más confianza que a ti?- Preguntó Luna en tono de burla y con una irónica sonrisa en su rostro.

Celestia la quedó mirando unos segundos y le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Te voy a dar una paliza!- Exclamó Celestia.

-Mira como tiemblo!- Se burló Luna.

Celestia saltó sobre luna, la derribó y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas, Luna respondió haciéndole lo mismo y continuaron jugueteando como bebés, hasta que un guardia irrumpió de repente y las dos princesas se pusieron de pie rápidamente.

-Emm... Buenos días, solo quería decirles que las tarjetas de invitación a la gala ya fueron enviadas.- Dijo el guardia algo nervioso.

-Um! pues, gracias por el aviso.- Dijo Luna.

-Puedes retirarte.- Agregó Celestia.

Ya en la noche Twilight se preparaba para irse a dormir; _"Espero que funcione"_ pensó para sí misma.

Durmió y apareció justo afuera del castillo.

-Bien, cascos a la obra!

Twilight desapareció de la ciudad y apareció en un bosque en las afueras de Canterlot.

-Éste lugar es perfecto! sólo necesito una pesadilla para atraerla, bien, piensa Twilight, piensa hmmm... Lo tengo! Zombis!

El cielo comenzó a oscurecerse con nubes negras mientras se ponía a llover y los rayos caían; el suelo comenzó a temblar y grandes grietas se abrieron; gruñidos guturales comenzaron a oírse desde bajo las grietas y los poni-zombis salieron de la tierra, cadáveres caminantes se acercaban caminando lentamente y a tropiezos hacia Twilight.

-Bien! algo más, algo más, ya sé! Momias!

Una enorme tormenta de arena se formó, era arena amarilla y caliente, como de desierto, Twilight se cubrió para protegerse, al disiparse la arena notó varios sarcófagos regados por el piso, los sarcófagos se abrieron y de ellos salieron grandes ponis envueltos en vendas y hablando en un extraño idioma.

-Algo falta.- Susurró para sí misma. -Lo tengo! Fantasmas!

Sollozos y gritos comenzaron a escucharse y los fantasmas salieron de entre los árboles, volando alrededor de Twilight, eran distintos ponis, unicornios y pegasos, de un color blanco brillante y transparente.

_"TWUUUIIIIIILIIIIIGHT!" _Decían los fantasmas.

-Bien! creé la pesadilla perfecta, ahora solo tendré que esperar para que Luna me salve...

Pero los monstruos se acercaban en forma amenazadora hacia ella, y Twilight empezó a sentir miedo, mucho pero mucho miedo, pasaba el tiempo y Luna no aparecía.

-Ay no!- Exclamó.

Twilight salió corriendo mientras los zombis, los fantasmas y las momias la perseguían, ella era más veloz, pero los zombis no dejaban de aparecer, hasta que se vio rodeada por centenas de ellos, los monstruos sujetaron a Twilight, ella intentó liberarse, pero no importaba cuánto se agitara, los monstruos eran muy fuertes para ella.

_"Creo que fue una mala idea." _Pensó para sí misma...

* * *

**Fin del primer capítulo, se que fue algo corto, pero la verdad prefiero hacer varios capítulos cortos que hacer pocos capítulos largos, bueno eso, nos leemos luego, dejen su review, cualquier crítica, comentario o sugerencia será bien recibido, gracias por leer! chao!**

**Ah! y por cierto, subiré el próximo capítulo la próxima semana.**


	2. II: Caminos Separados

**Hola gente,aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo del fic, espero q les guste.**

* * *

******CAPÍTULO II: CAMINOS SEPARADOS.**

Twilight Sparkle corría y corría por el oscuro bosque mientras los zombis, las momias y los fantasmas la perseguían. Ella era más veloz, pero los zombis no dejaban de aparecer, hasta que se vio rodeada por centenas de ellos, los monstruos sujetaron a Twilight, ella intentó liberarse, pero no importaba cuánto se agitase, los monstruos eran muy fuertes para ella.

_"Vamos Luna, por qué tardas tanto?"_ Pensó Twilight.

De pronto una luz resplandeciente puso todo de un color blanco brillante, era tan fuerte la luz que Twilight tuvo que cerrar sus ojos hasta que la luz desapareciera, al abrirlos vio que ya no había ningún monstruo, la princesa Luna apareció y aterrizó en frente de ella.

-pesadillas de nuevo, eh?- Dijo Luna.

-Pues, eso parece.- Respondió Twilight.

-Como sea, ahora vas a decirme cuál es tu problema?

-Si... o, no; pues, es que, necesito pedirte un favor, o bien, más bien un... Ah! No sé!

-Solo dilo.- Dijo la Princesa de la luna con un tono bastante tranquilo.

Twilight torció su cuello, giró su cabeza en círculos y suspiró para calmar sus nervios; logró calmarse y se giró para estar frente a frente con Luna.

-Y bien?- Dijo Luna.

-Luna, quisiera que tu... me besaras.- Le dijo Twilight.

La Princesa Luna abrió un poco sus ojos, parpadeó varias veces y frunció levemente el ceño sin dejar de ver a Twilight.

-Qué?- Preguntó Luna confundida.

-Si, sé que suena raro.- Dijo Twilight. -Pero es que hace mucho que sueño con un beso tuyo.- Continuó. -Me gustas Luna, demasiado, y te lo he querido decir desde hace mucho tiempo, pero nunca encontraba la forma, solo hace una noche descubrí el lugar perfecto para decírtelo: aquí, en mi cabeza.

Luna solo se quedó mirando a Twilight sin decir una palabra.

-Escucha Luna, entenderé si dejas de hablarme por esto, o si no quieres volverme a ver, pero...

-Solo deja de hablar y ven aquí.- Interrumpió Luna con una sonrisa de lado.

Twilight quedó mirando a luna por unos instantes y le sonrió tímidamente; dio un paso hacia adelante con cautela.

-Ven.- Le susurró Luna.

Twilight lentamente dio otro paso hacia Luna, ésta hizo lo mismo, hasta estar separadas solo por algunos centímetros; ambas cerraron los ojos lentamente mientras empezaban a acercarse hasta que unieron sus labios muy suavemente.

El corazón de Twilight palpitaba violentamente y sus piernas comenzaban a tiritar un poco. _"Concéntrate, relájate, cálmate, no te despiertes." _Pensó para sí misma, logró calmar un poco su corazón y abrió un poco sus labios, Luna hizo lo mismo, sus lenguas comenzaron a danzar delicadamente por un rato.

Separaron sus bocas para respirar y volvieron a besarse, esta vez con mayor fuerza, Luna comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia adelante, Twilight solo se quedó en su lugar, dejándose empujar por Luna hasta dejarse caer delicadamente sobre el pasto sin separar los labios una de la otra.

Volvieron a separar sus bocas, Twilight estaba de espaldas sobre el pasto y Luna estaba sobre ella chocando barrigas, Luna acariciaba el cabello de Twilight mientras ésta solo la miraba con ojos de enamorada.

-Entonces... eso es un sí?- Pregunto Twilight. Luna solo le sonrió y la besó.

-Twilight.- Le dijo Luna mientras seguía acariciándole el cabello. -Cuando te enamoraste de mi, se te olvidó pensar en eso de soy mil años mayor que tú?

-Si pensé en eso, pero me dije a mi misma "qué importa?"- Respondió Twilight.

-Veo que te gustan las maduras.- Dijo Luna.

-No.- Dijo Twilight. -Me gustas tú.- Y la volvió a besar, se besaron durante unos segundos, ahora con aún más fuerza, Twilight sujetó a Luna y la empujó hacia un lado, dándose un giro rápido y quedando sobre ella, se miraron a los ojos, sin decir nada; la alicornio lila le besaba el cuello a la princesa de la noche, tal como un niño saborea un caramelo.

Se quedaron así por poco menos de un minuto y volvieron a dar un giro, esta vez Twilight se quedó tirada boca abajo sobre el pasto y la princesa de la noche detrás de ella. Luna daba pequeños besitos en la espalda a Twilight, y seguía subiendo y subiendo, comenzó a darle un pequeño masaje en la base del cuello a Twilight, quien solo serraba los ojos e intentaba disfrutar el momento antes de despertar. Luna le lamió el cuello suavemente y le mordió una oreja con delicadeza, pero con la suficiente fuerza para arrancarle a Twilight un pequeño quejido. Luna le soltó la oreja a Twilight y ésta estiró el brazo hacia atrás para alcanzar la cabeza de Luna, empujarla hacia ella y volverla a besar; se quedaron así unos segundos, antes de acomodarse sobre el pasto para estar frente a frente otra vez.

-Sabes, no dejo de sentirme extraña con esto- Dijo Luna.

-Por?- Preguntó Twilight.

-Es que, eres demasiado... menor, es como si tu te besaras con, no sé, alguna potrilla de escuela...

-Bah, es totalmente diferente ambas somos adultas, podemos hacer lo que queramos.

-La gente no lo va a aceptar.

-Y?

-Mi hermana Celestia no lo aprobará.

-No lo sé, pero aunque así fuera, no necesitamos su aprobación, lo único que yo necesito es a ti, y lo único que tú necesitas, es... a mi, no?

Luna abrazó a Twilight.

-Claro que si.- Le respondió la Princesa de la noche. -Pero debes entender algo, Celestia intentará separarnos si se llega a enterar de esto.

-Crees que ella sería capaz de algo así?- Preguntó incrédula Twilight.

-Sé por experiencia que aveces suele actuar de forma compulsiva cuando no tiene las cosas bajo control.

Twilight se quedó pensando en silencio.

-Hablaremos por la mañana, en este mismo lugar.- Luna abrió sus alas y salió volando.

-No! Espera!- Le gritó Twilight. -No te vayas aún!

-Pero si ya es de mañana, vas a despertar.

-No, no sesper...

Twilight abrió sus ojos, se encontraba en su cama y ya estaba amaneciendo.

-...Taré... Rayos!

Twilight se dio un baño rápidamente y salió muy temprano de Canterlot para buscar el bosque de su sueño; al llegar solo se sentó frente al lago, aún era muy temprano y se sentía la fría humedad del aire. _"Luna llegará en cualquier momento." _Susurró para sí misma en un suspiro; se recostó de espaldas sobre el pasto, miró hacia arriba y dio con la cara de Luna, quien la miraba sonriente.

-Buenos días Twilight! Dormiste bien?- Dijo Luna.

-Luna!- Twilight se puso de pie rápidamente. -Hola Luna! Emm... pues si, dormí bien, muy bien, muy muy muy bien, superultramegahiperarchi... bueno, bien jeje.- Exclamó alegremente la alicornio lila.

-Ya veo.- Le dijo Luna con una sonrisa al notar lo alegre que estaba su pequeña amiga.

Si, si.- Dijo Twilight entre risas. -Y tú? dormiste bien?

-Pues... si dormí bien, tube un... lindo sueño.- Dijo mirando a Twiight con ojos sugerentes.

-Entonces... estuviste ahí conmigo? Uff! qué alivio! por un momento creí que sólo era otro sueño y que tendría que volver a...

-Solo deja de hablar y ven aquí.- Dijo Luna al igual que en el sueño de Twilight, ésta le sonrió, se acercó a ella y la besó, mas sólo un par de segundos después Twilight se separó del beso y quedó mirando a Luna con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-Qué pasa? Qué tienes?- Preguntó Luna algo preocupada.

-Pues.. es que, es la primera vez que te beso en la vida real, y es como un millón de veces más... intenso que en mis sueños.

-Sueño"S"?

-Y ahora quiero que te alejes de mí un par de metros y te cubras los oídos.

Luna obedeció, caminó hacia atrás hasta alejarse algunos metros de Twilight, se agachó y cubrió su cabeza, como si se preparara para un bombardeo nuclear.

Twilight aspiró aire profundamente y lanzó un atronador y agudo grito _"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!" _El grito hizo caer algunas hojas de los árboles y todos los pajaritos del lugar salieron volando. Twilight comenzó a correr ida y vuelta en la zona, saltando y cantando, se parecía a Pinkie.

Luna se levantó de su lugar y rió al ver la tierna "explosión" de Twilight.

-Daww! Que tierna!- Exclamó Luna entre risas. -Pero Twilight, has pensado en lo que te dije?

Twilight se detuvo y caminó hacia Luna.

-Te refieres a eso de Celestia?- Preguntó la alicornio lila.

-Si.

-Pues, si te preocupa tanto, lo mantendremos en secreto, las únicas que sabremos sobre lo nuestro seremos tú y yo, Rainbow, Pinkie, Fluttershy, Rarity, Applejack, Spike, mi hermano Shining Armor, Cadance y Celestia... Ay! Mejor no, olvida a Celestia.

-No sé si deberíamos contarle esto a tu hermano o a Cadance.- Dijo Luna.

-Por qué no? ambos son de confianza.- Dijo Twilight, ligeramente molesta por el comentario de la princesa de la noche.

-Sé que son de confianza, pero no quisiera obligar a Cadance a ocultarle un secreto a su propia tía.

-Mmm...- Pensó Twilight.

-Qué piensas?

-Si tú y Celestia son tías de Cadance, entonces hay otra princesa aparte de ustedes? Quién es la madre de Cadance?

-Pues, verás...- Luna fue interrumpida por un trueno en el cielo, ambas miraron hacia arriba, el cielo se nublaba. -Va a llover, ocultémonos bajo algún árbol.

Ambas corrieron y se recostaron bajo un árbol mientras una fina lluvia comenzaba a caer.

-Pues bien, todo resuelto, vamos?- Dijo Luna invitando a Twilight a regresar a la ciudad.

-Qué!? No!- Exclamó Twilight casi enojada. -Ya estamos aquí, por qué no pasamos el rato?

-Si, estaría bien.- Luna comenzó á caminar hacia el lago.

-Luna!

-Si?- Respondió Luna, Twilight se quedó en silencio un par de segundos.

-Bésame de nuevo.- Dijo Twilight.

-Me lo pides como si fuera un favor.

-Si, pues es que, cuando me besas... me siento como...

-Twilight...- Interrumpió Luna. -Tengo más de mil años, ya he escuchado de todo suficientes veces, apreciaría si por favor evitas las cursilerías.

-Bien.- Dijo Twilight con una sonrisa de lado. -En ese caso solo deja de hablar y ven aquí.

Luna sonrió, se acercó a ella y la besó.

Luego de unos segundos, Twilight se despegó del beso y empujó a Luna al lago, para la sorpresa de la princesa de la noche, ni siquiera se mojó los cascos, el lago estaba totalmente congelado.

-Pero que?! Tú hiciste esto?- Preguntó Luna.

-Sip.- Respondió Twilight.

-Y sabes patinar en hielo?

-Bueno, a decir verdad: no, esperaba que me enseñaras.- Dijo tímidamente la alicornio lila.

-Ven aquí entonces.

Twilight se deslizó lenta y torpemente hasta Luna, al llegar a ella casi se cae, pero Luna, quien reía por la torpeza de Twilight, la atrapó, Luna Sujetó a Twilight, ésta hizo lo mismo con Luna.

-Estás lista.- Preguntó Luna.

-Si.- Respondió Twilight algo insegura.

-Bien, aquí vamos.

Luna comenzó a patinar, primero se desplazaba lentamente por el lago congelado, cuando Twilight se sentía más segura comenzó a hacer movimientos más ágiles, hasta terminar ambas danzando sobre el hielo bajo la fina lluvia durante más de una hora. Salieron del lago y recorrieron el bosque hasta el anochecer.

-Bueno Twilight, creo que es hora de volver.- Dijo Luna.

-Ajá, vámonos.- Le respondió Twilight.

-No, creo que sería mejor que fuéramos por caminos separados, si alguien nos ve llegar juntas levantaríamos sospechas.

-No crees que estás exagerando un poco?

-No subestimes a mi hermana, es más lista de lo que crees.

-Bien, lo que sea, te veo pasado mañana entonces.

-Pasado mañana? Por qué no mañana?

-Iré a Ponyville a ver a las chicas, aprovecharé de contarles sobre todo esto.

-Correcto, yo se lo diré a Shining Armor y a Cadance, nos vemos.

Se despidieron con un beso en la boca y partieron cada una por su camino.

Twilight llegó a su habitación y lo primero que hizo fue enviarle una carta a sus amigas, avisándoles que iría a Ponyville mas no entró en detalles, y se fue a dormir.

* * *

**Fin del segundo capítulo, espero no haber decepcionado a nadie, sé que estos capítulos son muy cortos pero la verdad prefiero ir subiendo la historia poco a poco, así puedo ir cambiando el fic dependiendo de las sugerencias o críticas que recibo, y también cambié el summary, para hacerlo encajar mejor con la historia, bueno eso, chao, dejen su review, se agradece cualquier crítica, comentario, idea o sugerencia, gracias por leer.**


	3. III: Vísperas del Caos

**Hola gente, aquí está el 3er capítulo, y gracias por sus reviews...**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO**** III : VÍSPERAS DEL CAOS.**

Amanecía en Ponyville, aún era muy temprano y el sol apenas comenzaba a asomarse, estaba algo oscuro todavía y habían algunas estrellas renegadas a irse en el cielo.

Pinkie Pie subía una colina tarareando y dando brincos hasta llegar abajo de la casa flotante de Rainbow.

-Rainbow Daaaaaash!- Gritó, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

-Rainbow Daaaaaash!.- Volvió a gritar, la pegaso asomó su cabeza entre las nubes, aún estaba algo dormida.

-Pinkie! Qué haces despierta, son las cinco de la mañana!- Dijo Rainbow en un bostezo.

-No vendrás conmigo a la estación?

-Rayos, se me había olvidado por completo ese asunto... Dame un segundo Pinkie, bajo enseguida!- Dijo la pegaso.

Rainbow se metió a su casa, se alistó rápidamente y se arregló el cabello; bajó con Pinkie y ambas partieron a la estación.

Al llegar notaron que no había casi nadie en el lugar con excepción de las chicas, que estaban reunidas tomando café, se acercaron a ellas a saludar.

-Hola Pinkie, Rainbow, un café?- Dijo Rarity, las chicas asintieron.

Una voz de los altavoces las interrumpió._ "El tren de Canterlot llega en 10, 9, 8..." _

-Aquí viene Twilight.- Dijo Applejack.

Las chicas se pusieron de pie y el tren se detuvo, la puerta se abrió y Twilight bajó del tren, junto con otros dos ponis que siguieron su camino.

Las chicas abrazaron fuertemente a Twilight y le decían que la extrañaban.

-Y dónde está Spike, no vino contigo?- Preguntó Rarity.

-Pues, verán... Spike se cayó a un hoyo y murió.- Dijo Twilight con la mirada gacha.

-QUEEE!?- Exclamaron todas al mismo tiempo.

-Nah! Era broma.- Dijo Twilight. -Spike está aquí conmigo.- Se Hizo a un lado para dejar pasar al dragón.

-Hola chicas!- Dijo Spike.

Las chicas suspiraron de alivio, y saludaron al pequeño dragón mientras reían por la pequeña broma de la alicornio lila.

-Y bien, vamos a desayunar a algún sitio? Estoy hambrienta.- Dijo Twilight.

-Veremos si hay algún lugar abierto a esta hora.- Dijo Applejack.

-Twilight, no dijiste que querías decirnos algo?- Preguntó Rainbow.

-Si, pero comamos primero.

Salieron al centro a buscar algún sitio para desayunar mientras charlaban.

Mientras tanto en Canterlot, Celestia y Luna estaban sentadas una al lado de la otra, desayunando en una larga mesa llena de comida, junto con algunos guardias reales y trabajadoras del castillo.

-Has visto a Twilight?- Le preguntó Celestia a su hermana.

-Me topé con ella ayer, me dijo que iría a Ponyville.- Le dijo Luna. Luna se quedó mirando a su hermana por un momento.

-Luna?- Dijo Celestia.

-Dime.

-Me ocultas algo?

-Algunas cosas, sí.- Respondió Luna bastante tranquila.

-En serio?- Preguntó Celestia ligeramente exaltada.

-Caray hermana! No somos siamesas, hay cosas que simplemente no necesito que sepas!

-Si, creo que tienes razón, no te molesto más. Con permiso- Celestia se levantó y se fue del lugar, Luna fue tras ella.

-Celestia.

-Si?- Respondió la Princesa.

-Oye lo siento si herí tus sentimientos.

-No, descuida, está bien y tienes razón.

-Oye, iré al Imperio de Cristal, a visitar a Cadance y a Shining Armor, vienes?

-No puedo, pero salúdalos por mi...

...

Más tarde, en el Imperio de Cristal, Luna llegó al castillo, Cadance fue a recibirla.

-Hola tía Luna!- Dijo Cadance alegremente y le dio un abrazo.

-Hola Cadance, cómo has estado?

-Bien, y, qué te trae por aquí?

-Solo quería saludar a mi sobrina favorita.

-Soy tu única sobrina tía Luna.- Le dijo Cadance sonriente; en eso llegó Shining Armor.

-Hola tía!- Saludó Shining Armor.

-Óyeme yo no soy tu tía.- Le dijo Luna con una mezcla entre broma y seriedad.

-Uy, lo siento, princesa.

-Vamos tía, te daré un recorrido por la ciudad- Dijo Cadance mientras tomaba a Luna del brazo. -Nos vemos mas tarde!- Le dijo a Shining Armor, éste sólo se despidió sacudiendo su casco de lado a lado y se fue del lugar.

Los minutos pasaban y Cadance jugaba con Luna a la guía y la turista.

-Éste es el estadio, y ésta es la plaza y...

-Cadance.- Interrumpió Luna. -Ya he estado aquí antes, sé como es este lugar.

-Ups! Jeje lo siento, de qué hablamos entonces?- Preguntó Cadance.

-De Twilight.

-Le pasa algo?

-Si.

-Ay no!

-No te preocupes, no es algo malo...

-Ufff! Que alivio.

-...O eso espero.

-Qué tiene? No! No me digas, ya sé, está enamorada, verdad?

-Pues... enamorada enamorada? ...si.

-Si! Lo sabía! Y quién es cadáver, digo, quién es el nuevo cuñado de Shining Armor?

-Cuñado no.

-Cuñada?

-Si.

-Lo sabía! ...Espera, no, qué? Eres tú verdad? estás saliendo con Twilight!

.Había olvidado lo intuitiva que puedes ser respecto a estos temas, y si, salgo con ella desde ayer.

-Ay! Que dulce!- Dijo Cadance.

-Escúchame, quisiera que lo guardaras en secreto.

-Y Shining Armor lo puede saber?

-Si, puede.

-Fancy Pants y Fleur de Lis?

-Pues.. Si.

-Octavia?

-Mira, cualquiera que sea de confianza puede saber, claro, entre menos sepan mejor, pero quien no debe saber nada es Celestia.

-Por qué? Crees que intentaría separarlas?

-Claro, yo soy su hermana y Twilight es casi como su hija, para ella es lo que para ti sería descubrir que Twilight y Shining Armor fueran amantes.

-Eso, si es algo enfermizo, pero Celestia no sería tan cruel, ella no lo haría.

-Me envió a la luna por mil años, sí lo haría, creo que la conozco más que tú.

-Al parecer no, me extraña que pienses así.

-Mira, aún no cumplimos ni siquiera un día juntas, y quiero esperar por lo menos una semana para empezar a preocuparnos por algo más que de nosotras, cuento contigo o no?- Preguntó Luna.

-Bien, de acuerdo, ni una palabra a Celestia.

-Gracias, Cadance.

-Si, de nada... y, quieres ir al castillo a comer algo?

-No, gracias, ya desayuné.

-Entonces ven a ver el álbum de fotos de Shining Armor, tiene fotos de Twilight cuando era bebé.

-Eso sí me gustaría, vamos?

-Vamos.- Cadance tomó del brazo a Luna y ambas se dirigieron de regreso al castillo.

Más tarde, en Ponyville, Twilight y sus amigas almorzaban en Sugarcube Corner.

-Bueno chicas.- Dijo Twilight. -Les había dicho que venía para contarles algo, pues, aquí va: estoy saliendo con alguien.

Las chicas pararon de comer y quedaron mirando fijamente a Twilight antes de llenarla de preguntas, la alicornio lila apenas distinguía lo que decían, todas hablaban al mismo tiempo.

-Es Luna, y estamos juntas desde ayer.

Las chicas se quedaron en total silencio durante algunos segundos, luego dejaron caer sobre Twilight una lluvia torrencial de preguntas, otra vez.

-Chicas.- Dijo Twilight. -Chicas.- Repitió, mas sus amigas no dejaban de preguntar y preguntar. -CHICAAAAS!- Gritó, y todas guardaron silencio.

-Miren, no pregunten tanto porque ni siquiera yo estoy segura de lo que pasará, apenas llevamos un día y medio, ni siquiera hemos pensado en pensar algún plan para el futuro, salimos y eso es todo lo que sé, así que les agradecería si dejaran de preguntar porque solo me confunden más.- Explicó Twilight, las chicas asintieron y desdieron no preguntar más además de cómo había empezado todo...

Pasó el resto del día, las chicas paseaban y charlaban por Ponyville como un fin de semana normal, no tocaron mucho el tema de Twilight y Luna, más que platicar, prefirieron simplemente estar juntas y descansar, pasaron un rato en el parque, fueron al spa y finalmente fueron todas a cenar a la casa de Fluttershy, y se quedaron ahí hasta el anochecer, Twilight fue a la estación acompañada por Rainbow y Rarity, dejaron a Spike en Ponyville porque ya era tarde y no querían despertarlo.

Llegaron a la estación, al igual que en la mañana, no había casi nadie, estaba oscuro y hacía algo de frío.

-Buen viaje, querida.- Se despidió Rarity.

-Suerte con... ya sabes.- Le dijo Rainbow.

Las tres se abrazaron, Twilight se subió al tren y se fue.

A la mañana siguiente, la luz del día despertó a Twilight, vio la hora en su reloj: ya había pasado medio día.

-Rayos!- Exclamó, jamás se había despertado tan tarde.

_"Toc, Toc, Toc!" _Alguien tocaba la puerta, Twilight fue al baño a arreglarse rápidamente y fue a abrir, era Luna y tenía un ramo de flores.

-Luna!- Dijo alegremente Twilight.

-Twilight!- Le respondió Luna.

-Que milagro que te pases por aquí!.

-Vine a traerte este humilde obsequio.- Luna le entregó el ramo de flores a Twilight.

-Ay! Luna! No te hubieras molestado... no gustas pasar a tomar una tacita de café?

-No será mucha molestia?

-De ninguna manera, pasa.

-Después de ti.

-Gracias.

Ambas entraron, Luna tomó asiento mientras Twilight puso las flores en un florero y fue a la cocina a hacer un par de cafés.

-Cómo te fue? Le contaste a tus amigas?- Preguntó Luna.

-Si les conté, estaban felices por nosotras, y qué tal te fue a ti con Cadance y mi hermano?

-No fue necesario contarle a Cadance, de alguna forma lo intuyó.

Twilight llegó con dos tazas, sirvió café y se sentó al frente de Luna.

-Pues espero que esa intuición no sea de familia.- Le dijo Twilight con una sonrisa.

-A propósito, tu hermano es muy celoso?- Preguntó Luna.

-Bastante, si, recuerdo cuando me estaba besando con mi primer novio, Shining Armor apareció y le dio una paliza, ahora el pobre está en el cementerio.

-Lo mató?- Preguntó Luna bastante alarmada.

-No, trabaja cavando tumbas.

-Uf!- Suspiró Luna aliviada. -Y... Quieres salir a comer algo?

-Si, estoy muerta de hambre, espera me daré un baño y voy.

-Te espero...

Twilight fue al baño mientras Luna fue a la sala de estar, había un álbum de fotos sobre un mueble, lo tomó y le echó un vistazo, rió al ver las fotografías de Twilight bebé, fotos de ella con sus padres, de sus amigas y de Spike.

-Qué haces?!- Preguntó Twilight, que acababa de salir de la ducha.

-Lo siento.- Dijo Luna. -Es solo que eras tan tierna de niña.

Twilight se puso colorada.

-Ya, deja de ver eso.- Le dijo Twilight, Luna dejó el álbum en su lugar.

-Vamos?- Preguntó Luna.

-Vamos.- Respondió Twilight.

Salieron y pasaron una tarde muy normal, comieron helados, se sentaron en un prado a charlar, no pasó mucho rato y ya se estaban besando de nuevo, muy intensamente, tanto que ni notaron que estaban siendo observadas por todos, incluyendo a la hermana de Luna.

-Lo sabía!- Dijo Celestia, iba a ir por ellas, pero decidió ir al castillo para pensar.

Ya en el castillo, Celestia caminaba de un lado a otro, discutiendo con su conciencia.

-Por qué lo ocultaron?- Preguntó para sí misma en voz alta.

_"Tal vez creyeron que lo desaprobaría, o que intentaría interponerme." _Pensó.

-Pero, por qué? Luna me conoce, sabe que no aria algo así.

_"Paso más de la mitad de su vida en la luna, una infancia juntas no equivale a mil años de soledad, tiene más recuerdos de cuando estábamos peleadas que de cuando estábamos bien."_

-No, no debió haberlo ocultado, no debió desconfiar de mi.

_"O si?"_

-Bueno, tal vez, de todos modos es mi hermana y Twilight es como mi hija... o algo así, es raro, no?

_"No, nada de raro, Twilight no es mi hija."_

-Si, es cierto, pero aún así, Luna es más de mil años mayor, debería alarmarme, no?.

_"No, Twilight es una adulta, puede salir con quien quiera, la diferencia de edad no es motivo para alarmarse ni nada, ni siquiera sé por qué tengo esta discusión conmigo misma."_

-Es cierto, hablaré con ellas y les desearé suerte, ni siquiera sé por qué me complico tanto.

Celestia se encaminaba a la puerta, pero un repentino dolor de cabeza la hizo desplomarse en el piso, dos guardias del castillo entraron en la habitación y cerraron la puerta con llave.

-Qué hacen?- Preguntó Celestia con voz débil.

Los guardias se incendiaron en una especie de fuego verde, cuando se apagaron Celestia supo con certeza de quien se trataba.

-Chrysalis!- Exclamó Celestia.

-Hola Celestia.- Le dijo la reina de los Changelings.

-Qué haces aquí?

-He estado viviendo aquí desde hace algunos días con mi hija, a propósito, quiero presentártela, ella es la Princesa Larva.

Celestia no dijo nada, solo observó a la pequeña, se parecía a Sweetie Belle, pero alada y con los colores de su madre.

-Es linda, te felicito.- Dijo Celestia con irónica amabilidad.

-Gracias, ahora, necesitamos que nadie sepa que estamos aquí, entonces, saldrás y actuarás como si nada, de acuerdo?

Celestia reunió sus fuerzas para ponerse de pie.

-No.- Le dijo firmemente a la reina.

Chrysalis comenzó a caminar hacia Celestia, ésta intentó luchar pero con el dolor de cabeza apenas podía mantenerse de pie, Chrysalis siguió acercándose hasta quedar frente a frente con Celestia y le habló al oído.

-Sabes lo que voy a hacer? ...Enviaré a tu leal aprendiz Twilight lejos de aquí, y la mataré, sus amigas irán a buscarla y morirán también; mataré a tu sobrina Cadance y a su esposo, mataré a Luna, tu hermana, y todas serán reemplazadas por mis changelings, manipularemos a toda Equestria sin que nadie lo sepa y tú lo verás y no podrás hacer nada.

Chrysalis usó su magia en Celestia hasta que la Princesa del Sol se quedara parada inmóvil, meciéndose lentamente de lado a lado, como un zombi.

-Harás lo que te diga?- Preguntó Chrysalis.

-Seee.- Dijo Celestia con una voz lenta como de sonámbulo.

-Actuarás como si nada mientras ocurra el cambio de mando?

-Seee.

-Lucharás por mí contra tu propia hermana si te lo ordeno?

-Seee.

-Bien, ahora sal, y actúa natural.

Celestia se marchó del lugar, dejando solas a Chrysalis y a su hija.

-Mamá?- Dijo la Princesa Larva.

-Dime.

-Todo eso de matar a la princesa y a sus amigas... No lo haremos, cierto?

-No, solo era para asustarla, supongo que las encerraremos en mazmorras o algo así; por ahora, solo debemos poner en marcha nuestro plan...

* * *

**Chan chan chaaaan! xDDD bueno gente ese fue el 3er capítulo, espero que les haya gustado, recuerden dejar sus reviews, cualquier crítica, sugerencia, idea o comentario será bien recibido, gracias por leer, chao!**


	4. IV: El Comienzo de un Largo Día

**Hola gente aquí les dejo el nuevo capítulo de la historia, pero antes quisiera agradecer sus reviews, es muy gratificante saber que a alguien le gusta lo que escribo. bueno ya no les sigo haciendo perder el tiempo, aquí está el nuevo capítulo.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO IV: EL COMIENZO DE UN LARGO DÍA.**

Amanecía en Canterlot, y una delicada y silenciosa lluvia caía sobre la ciudad, Twilight se encontraba en su habitación cuando oyó que alguien tocaba la puerta, era Luna, se veía bastante seria, Twilight la invitó a pasar.

-Pasa algo?- Le preguntó Twilight.

-No, bueno, en realidad si.- Respondió Luna.

-Qué está pasando?

-Mira, Twilight, ambas lo hemos pasado bien estos últimos días, pero ya llegó la hora de terminar con esto, y que continuemos con nuestras vidas por separado, como antes.

Twilight se sintió como si hubiese sido arrollada por un tren, sintió como si su interior se congelara y se le anudó la garganta.

-Termin... Terminar?- Twilight apenas podía hablar, tenía la voz muy quebrada. -Pero, por qué?

-No es nada personal, fue divertido, si, pero ya se acabó, solo eso, no es que tenga algún problema contigo.

-Osea...- Twilight tragó saliva e intentó hablar sin sollozar. -...Que para ti todo esto fue solo entretenimiento de fin de semana?

-Para ti fue algo más?- Dijo Luna con frialdad.

Twilight no podía creer lo que Luna le decía, todo parecía una pesadilla; al final no pudo seguir conteniéndose y estalló en llantos, sentía su pequeño corazón rompiéndose en pedazos, le dolía, hasta el punto de casi hacerla gritar.

-Tranquila, Twilight, ya verás que en poco tiempo todo será como antes.

-NO!- Gritó Twilight. -Ya no será como antes! Ahora nada va a ser como antes!- Twilight gritaba con todas sus fuerzas. Se frotó los ojos para limpiarse las lágrimas y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Adónde vas?- Preguntó Luna.

-Ahora te interesa?

Luna se quedó en silencio y vio a Twilight caminando lentamente, la alicornio lila se giró para ver a Luna a los ojos.

-Yo te amaba, Luna, y es una pena que éste sea el último recuerdo que tengas de mí, tal vez hayas pasado mil años en la luna sin nadie más que de tu sombra haciéndote compañía, pero ahora te sentirás mucho más sola.

Twilight se giró y desapareció en un resplandor mágico; Cuando se fue la Princesa Larva salió de su escondite caminando lentamente, la pequeña parecía sentir lástima por Twilight.

-Pan comido.- Dijo Luna con una diabólica sonrisa, un fuego verde la envolvió y al apagarse, la reina Chrysalis estaba en su forma normal otra vez.

-Pobrecita!- Exclamó la Princesa Larva, quien se salía de su escondite en un rincón. -No crees que eso fue algo cruel?- Le preguntó a su madre.

-Bah! Tonterías.- Le respondió Chrysalis. -Ahora tú tienes que repetir la misma payasada con Luna, Lista?

Larva usó su magia y se convirtió en Twilight, se dio un giro para que su madre la viera.

-Bien! eres exactamente igual a Twilight! Ahora ve.

Mientras tanto, en la habitación de Celestia. Luna intentaba hablarle a su hermana, pero ésta solo respondía con balbuceos.

-Celestia, vamos, háblame.- Le gritaba Luna angustiada, pero Celestia parecía estar en otro lugar., Luna estaba muy asustada, no sabía que hacer; alguien tocó su puerta, era Twilight.

-Twilight! Que bueno que viniste, ven, necesito tu ayuda, algo le pasa a Celestia.

-No, Luna, tenemos que hablar de otra cosa ahora.- Le dijo Twilight.

-Bien, pero rápido, estoy preocupada por mi hermana.

Twilight suspiró y comenzó a hablar.

-Luna, la hemos pasado bien estos días, pero ya es hora de...- No pudo terminar su frase.

-De qué, Twilight, de qué hablas?

-No, no puedo.- Dijo Twilight. -No puedo hacerlo.

-No puedes qué?

-Lo siento.- Dijo Twilight, cambió su forma, mostrándose como Princesa Larva.

-Pero qué?!- Exclamó Luna. -Quién eres, qué hiciste con Twilight?!.

-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento lo siento.- Decía Larva.

-Explicame de una vez qué está pasando, maldita chiquilla ?!- Dijo Luna con la voz bastante alzada.

-Es que... no puedo, bueno ya, pero solo porque sentí lástima por la princesa...-

-Te refieres a Twilight?

-Mi madre Chrysalis le lavó el cerebro a Celestia y la convirtió en su esclava zombi, se hizo pasar por ti y le dijo a la Princesa Twilight que no la amabas, Twilight huyó y dijo que no volvería a verte más, ahora quiere hacer lo mismo contigo y con la otra princesa para poder gobernar Equestria sin que nadie sepa nada y sin que Twilight la detenga esta vez.

A Luna le tomó algunos segundos procesar todo eso.

-Algo más?

La Princesa Larva pensó unos segundos.

-Si, hay un ejército de changelings esperando a Twilight para emboscarla.

-Rayos!- Exclamó Luna, inhaló y exhaló para calmar los nervios. -Bien, ya que confesaste todo, supongo que eres de las buenas ahora, vas a ayudarme a detener a Chrysalis?

-Ella es mi madre, y creo que ya te ayudé lo suficiente.

-Si, bueno, gracias.

-Que mi mamá no se entere de que te dije esto.

-Descuida.- Le dijo Luna, se volteó para darle un abrazo a Celestia. -No te preocupes hermana, todo estará bien.

Luna salió corriendo del castillo, se subió a una carreta y llamó a un par de soldados reales pegasos.

-A Ponyville, ahora!- Ordenó, los soldados acataron de inmediato y salieron volando.

Mientras volaban Luna se encontraba muy angustiada. _"Vamos, vamos, más deprisa!" _Pensaba para sí misma.

-No pueden ir más rápido?!- Dijo a los pegasos que la llevaban.

-Como ordene.- Respondió uno de los guardias, y apresuraron más el vuelo. -Va a decirnos de qué se trata?- Le preguntó a Luna.

-Twilight está en grave peligro, al igual que Canterlot y toda Equestria si no nos apresuramos.

Ambos guardias guardaron silencio, tragaron saliva y apresuraron el vuelo aun más.

Llegaron a Ponyville, sobrevolaron el pueblo hasta encontrar a las chicas.

-Aterricen aquí.- Ordenó Luna, los pegasos obedecieron.

-Princesa Luna!- Exclamaron todas.

-Suban, nos vamos a Canterlot, les explicaré en el camino.- Dijo Luna.

Las chicas hicieron lo que la princesa les ordenó y partieron a Canterlot a toda velocidad.

-Qué sucede, princesa?- le pregunto Applejack.

-Ya saben que empecé a salir con Twilight, no?- Preguntó Luna.

-Si, nos dijo ayer, por qué?- Dijo Rarity.

-Pues Chrysalis ha regresado, tomó mi forma para ir a hablar con Twilight hace rato, la cosa es que hizo que Twilight me odiara y huyó de Canterlot, justo hacia una emboscada, supongo que ahora ya la habrán capturado.

-Ay no!- Exclamaron todas.

-Por qué Chrysalis haría algo así? A ella no le importa Twilight.- Dijo Fluttershy.

-Fluttershy, ella es mala, qué otra razón necesita!- La regañó Rainbow.

-No, ella tiene razón.- Aclaró Luna. -A Chrysalis no le importa Twilight.- Continuó. -Lo que ella quiere es apoderarse del reino, tiene a Celestia bajo su control, la convirtió en alguna clase de zombi o algo así, quería deshacerse de mí y de Twilight para que ella y Larva nos reemplazaran.

-Larva?- Preguntó Applejack.

-La hija de Chrysalis, por ella descubrí el plan de la reina, supongo que la maldad se saltó una generación.- Explicó Luna.

-Pues ojalá nunca tenga bebés.- Comentó Pinkie, Luna le sonrió levemente, aún estaba muy preocupada por Twilight.

Ya estaban apunto de llegar a Canterlot y se aprontaban a aterrizar.

-Este será un largo día.- Comentó Luna.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo 4, o más bien 3,5, ya que es más un avance de los capítulos siguientes que un capítulo en sí, bueno, espero les haya gustado, dejen su review, se aprecia cualquier crítica o sugerencia, hasta la próxima, chao y gracias por leer!**


	5. V: Guerra

**Hola gente, perdón por la demora en este capítulo, pero bueno, aquí está, espero**** que la disfruten.**

* * *

**CA****PÍTULO V: GUERRA.**

Twilight Sparkle se encontraba bajo un árbol, mirando el lago congelado donde Luna le enseñó a patinar en el hielo. Pensaba silenciosamente sobre lo ocurrido, aún no podía creer que Luna no la amaba.

_"No tiene ninguna lógica, por qué querría ella hacerme sufrir a propósito? Luna sabía que yo la amaba, por qué no pudo decirme que lo único que quería era divertirse por un par de días, en lugar de ilusionarme para romperme el corazón..."_

Arrojó una piedra al lago, causando que el hielo sobre él se quebrara y comenzara a derretirse, Twilight caminó hacia el lago y vio su reflejo, se veía pálida y con los ojos hinchados, se dio media vuelta, no quería verse así, sentía lástima por ella misma.

-Será mejor que regrese a Ponyville.- Susurró para sí misma, se aprontaba a irse, pero Rainbow apareció frente a ella.

-Vas a algún lado, Twilight?- Preguntó la pegaso azul con una malévola sonrisa.

-Tú no eres Rainbow, quién rayos eres?- Preguntó Twilight con un tono amenazante, en eso, todas sus amigas aparecieron, rodeándola y todas sonriendo maléficamente.

-Pero si somos tus amigas Twilight!- Dijeron todas al unísono.

-Espero que todo esto sea solo una pesadilla.- Se dijo a sí misma.

Un resplandor verde hizo a Twilight cubrirse los ojos, a abrirlos se encontró rodeada de changelings.

-Changelings! Debí saberlo! Veo que ahora pueden hablar, bien, han mejorado un poco sus habilidades.- Les dijo Twilight.

Los bichos saltaron hacia Twilight, ella puso un pequeño campo de fuerza para cubrirse, los changelings, al chocar contra el, rebotaron y salieron volando hasta perderse de vista.

-...Pero siguen siendo un montón de torpes.- Dijo la alicornio lila, salió corriendo del lugar solo para encontrarse con un ejército de cientos de changelings, todos se abalanzaron sobre la princesa, ésta disparaba rayos de su cuerno en todas direcciones, derribándoles por docena, sin embargo, eran demasiados y finalmente lograron someterla, la golpearon hasta dejarla inconsciente, la metieron en un saco y se fueron del lugar.

Una hora después; Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Spike y la Princesa Luna llegaban a Canterlot, se quedaron escondidas tras los arbustos, mirando con cautela al Castillo, había más guardias que de costumbre.

-Bien chicas, ahora necesitamos un plan.- Dijo Luna.

-Sabes dónde está Twilight?- Preguntó Fluttershy. Luna suspiró.

-Supongo que huyó al lago. Es el lugar donde nos besamos por primera vez.- Dijo Luna con la mirada gacha. -Iré por ella.- Dijo decidida, se aprontaba a salir volando pero Rainbow la detuvo.

-No te ofendas, princesa.- Le dijo Rainbow. -Pero puedo llegar a ella mucho más rápido, yo iré.

-Dashie tiene razón, princesa.- Agregó Applejack. -Además, puede que tengamos que enfrentarnos a Celestia y solo tú le puedes hacer frente a ella.

-Sí, está bien.- Dijo Luna resignada.

Rainbow, se alejó al ras del suelo hasta alejarse lo suficiente y luego voló a toda velocidad, perdiéndose de vista en menos de un parpadeo.

-Nuestro turno, vamos.- Dijo Luna.

-Espera, y si esos guardias son changelings también?- Preguntó Fluttershy algo asustada.

-Eso es lo que averiguaremos ahora.- Le respondió la princesa de la noche.

Un trío de guardias vigilaban las puertas, Luna le disparó un rayo de su cuerno al que estaba más cerca enviándolo a volar y revelando su verdadera forma de changeling, entonces casi todos los guardias del lugar se convirtieron en changelings y partieron a atacar a Luna, el resto de los guardias intentó detenerlos, pero los fieles a Chrysalis eran más.

-Rayos! son changelings!- Exclamó Luna.

-Todos ellos?- Preguntó Applejack.

Luna se quedó pensando un momento mientras los Changelings se acercaban a ellas, preparándose para atacar.

-Spike, envía una carta a Cadance y a Shining Armor, diles lo que sucede, Fluttershy y Pinkie, corran y avísenle a todo el mundo que estamos bajo ataque.- Dijo Luna, Spike se quedó escondido, escribiendo la carta mientras Fluttershy y Pinkie se fueron rápidamente del lugar. -El resto de nosotras, atacamos el castillo y atrapamos a Chrysalis, Ahora!

Luna, Rarity y Applejack comenzaron a pelear contra los changelings, abatieron con toda facilidad a los que se encontraban afuera del castillo, pero al entrar, había muchos más esperándolas.

-Será más difícil de lo que creí.- Dijo Luna.

Mientras tanto, Cadance y Shining Armor estaban desayunando en el palacio de cristal.

-Oye Cadance, de qué hablaron tú y Luna ayer?

-Pues, de Twilight, a propósito, tu ya sabías que a tu hermana, emm... le gustan las chicas, no?

-Si, por qué?

-Porque, pues, emm... esta saliendo con... Luna.

-QUE!- Exclamó el príncipe

-Qué?- Preguntó Cadance. -No te agrada?

-A ti si?

-Pues, si, ambas se quieren y son felices, cuál es el problema?

-Ademas de que Luna sea más de mil años mayor?

-Y eso qué tiene de malo, yo soy mayor que tú.- Dijo Cadance.

-Si, pero mil años? No te parece un poco mucho?

-No, además, ellas están enamoradas, ahora tus únicas opciones son: aceptarlo con una sonrisa y que todos sigan felices, o aceptarlo y dejar de hablarles y actuar como un niño regañado por sus padres.

-Buen punto, si; escucha, lo siento, la noticia me atrapó desprevenido, es que últimamente han estado ocurriendo cosas raras, tengo un muy mal presentimiento, creo que estoy actuando como un tonto.

-Sip.

-Gracias.- Le dijo Shining Armor con sarcasmo.

En eso, un humo verde entró por la ventana y se convirtió en un pergamino, Cadance lo leyó en voz alta.

-_"Shining, Armor, Princesa Cadance, la reina Chrysalis ha regresado; planea reemplazar a todo poni de la realeza son sus Changelings, y ha reemplazado a varios guardias reales por sus súbditos, alerten a los ponis de cristal y tengan cuidado."_

Shining Armor salió corriendo y comenzó a envolver todo el imperio con un campo de fuerza.

-Es muy tarde.- Le dijo su esposa. -Ya están aquí.

Shining miro desde lo alto del palacio como los guardias se convertían en changelings y comenzaban a destruir todo.

-La campana!- Gritó Cadance, dos campaneros del castillo comenzaron a sonar las campanas en señal de alerta, varios palacios más pequeños hicieron lo mismo, hasta que las campanas de alerta se escuchaban en cada rincón del imperio, todas las ponis de cristal corrieron a esconderse mientras los guardias que aún quedaban intentaban detener a la horda de changelings.

-Shining! Ya los hemos detenido antes, recuerdas?- Le dijo Cadance a Shining Armor.

Se acercaron y chocaron sus cuernos, enviando varios resplandores de luz en todas direcciones, tal como lo hicieron cuando se enfrentaron a los changelings por última vez. Al terminar salieron a mirar desde el balcón del palacio, los changelings seguían ahí, se tambaleaban y caminaban a tropiezos, pero comenzaron a recuperarse rápidamente para seguir destruyendo el imperio.

-Demonios! Se han hecho más fuertes!- Exclamó Shining Armor.

-Shining!- Lo llamó Cadance muy preocupada. -Se dirigen al Corazón de Cristal...

Mientras tanto, en Canterlot; Pinkie corría alertando a todo el mundo que estaban bajo ataque, Fluttershy no estaba con ella, pues habían decidido ir por distintos caminos para poder advertir a más ponis.

-Rápido! Todos pónganse a salvo! Los changelings nos atacan!- Gritaba Pinkie, las ponis del lugar salían rápidamente de las calles.

-Pinkie! Cuidado, mira atrás!- Le gritó Fluttershy, que se acercaba volando a toda velocidad.

Pinkie miró atrás, habían decenas de changelings persiguiéndola, Fluttershy se interpuso entre ellos y Pinkie, y les hizo _"la mirada"_; funcionó_, _o al menos con la mayoría,los changelings se quedaron ahí, confundidos.

-Eso no los detendrá por mucho.- Le dijo Fluttershy a su amiga rosa. -Debemos regresar con Luna.

Ambas salieron corriendo, pero los changelings las alcanzaron, Pinkie sacó su cañón de fiesta y disparó varias veces, derribando a varios de esos pequeños monstruos.

-De dónde... Olvídalo, no importa, solo vámonos.- Dijo Fluttershy y ambas fueron tan rápido como podían de vuelta al castillo.

Mientras, en el castillo de las princesas en el centro de Canterlot, Luna, Applejack y Rarity seguían luchando contra los súbditos de Chrysalis, ellos no eran rival para Luna, la magia de la princesa de la noche era demasiado para los changelings, su suerte no era mejor con la poni terrestre o la unicornio, Applejack usaba su lazo para reducirlos con toda facilidad y Rarity se movía muy rápido, los changelings no podían ni siquiera tocarla, en eso Fluttershy y Pinkie llegaron y vieron que ya tenían todo bajo control.

-Bien hecho!- Les dijo Pinkie.

-Aún no termina.- Le respondió Luna.

Subieron por las escaleras y abrieron un gran portón que daba al salón principal del tercer piso del castillo, ahí las estaban esperando la Princesa Celestia y la Reina Chrysalis.

-Les falta una.- Dijo la reina. -Dónde está la pegaso con crin de colores?

-Tu problema ahora somos nosotras!- Le gritó Luna.

-Debí asegurarme de que Larva hiciera bien su trabajo.

-Fue tu error, metiste la pata, Chrysalis; todo esto se acabó!

-Acabó? Pero si esto apenas está comenzando.- Dijo sonriente la reina de los changelings. -Celestia!- ordenó. -Encárgate de esas ponis, yo me ocuparé de tu hermana.

Mientras tanto, en el imperio de cristal, Shining Armor, Cadance, varios soldados reales y unos pocos ciudadanos valientes defendían el Corazón de Cristal.

en medio de la batalla Shining Armor y Cadance tenían que hablarse a gritos por el ruido.

-Cadance, no es seguro aquí, debes irte; ve con Luna, estarás a salvo con ella!

-No! No los abandonaré! Mi trabajo es proteger el Corazón de Cristal!

-Y mi trabajo es protegerte a ti! Vete! Ahora!

-No!

Shining seguía luchando, divisó a dos pegasos soldados que ahí se encontraban, luchando contra los changelings.

-Ustedes dos! Tomen a la princesa y llévenla con Luna!

Los pegasos obedecieron, sujetaron a Cadance para llevarla a una carroza, la princesa gritaba y forcejeaba, pero finalmente lograron llevársela.

-Te amo.- Susurró al aire el príncipe Shining Armor, y continuó luchando.

Y más lejos de ahí, Rainbow Dash corría por las afueras de Canterlot, había decidido, después de casi una hora sobrevolando el lugar, buscarla por tierra, adentrándose en un oscuro bosque, comenzó a escuchar pasos detrás de ella, se giró rápidamente para encarar a quien sea que la estuviese siguiendo.

-De acuerdo, quién eres tú y por qué estás siguiéndome!?- Preguntó Rainbow enojada.

-Tranquila, me llamo larva, estoy en el bando de Luna, no te lo dijo?

-Tú eres Larva?- preguntó la pegaso

-Sip, por?

-Nada, entonces tú sabes dónde está Twilight.

-No estoy cien por ciento segura, pero debieron llevarla al castillo de mi madre.

-Sabes dónde se encuentra ese castillo?

-Si.

-Guíame entonces.

-Estas segura?- Le preguntó Larva.

-Siempre estoy segura.- Respondió Rainbow.

-Hablamos de el reino de los changelings, ningún poni se ha atrevido ni siquiera a intentar buscarlo.

-Los otros ponis no eran yo.

-Será muy peligroso, si llegas allí, es probable que no salgas, hay muchas otras criaturas ahí además de los changelings...

-No me importa, es mi mejor amiga y voy a ir por ella.

-Valla! Quisiera tener una amiga como tú.- Dijo Larva con admiración.

-Si me llevas con Twilight y me ayudas a rescatarla ya tendrás seis, ahora dime por donde es.

-Claro, sígueme.

Ambas partieron, adentrándose más y más en ese oscuro bosque...

* * *

**Tadan! espero que les haya gustado, y perdón por la demora xD, actualizaré tan pronto como pueda, recuerden dejar un review, cualquier idea, comentario, crítica o sugerencia será bien recibida; adiós y gracias por leer ;) **


End file.
